(i like) the way you love me
by nanadalem
Summary: [Songfic. Boyslove. au] Jaemin, jeno. Nomin/Jaeno. Romance, fluff. Etc. BOYXBOY.


**The way you love me**

Cast: jaemin, jeno

Pairing: Nomin, Jaeno

Genre: romance, fluff, etc.

 _I was alone in the dark when I met ya_

 _You took my hand and you told me you loved me_

 _I was alone, there was no love in my life_

 _I was afraid of life and you came in time_

 _You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight_

Jaemin adalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dari kehidupannya. Hanya saja, ia bukanlah orang yang gampang bergaul pada teman sebayanya. Menjadikan dirinya tak mempunyai satupun teman di sekolah.

Entah kenapa jaemin begitu benci pada kehidupan sekolahnya itu, menurutnya semua teman sekelasnya sama saja. Berpura pura baik di depannya ketika mereka hanya membutuhkan dirinya. Sama seperti saat ini, teman sekelasnya yang bernama haechan dengan begitu manisnya meminta contekan tugas biologi "boleh ya jaemin? Kau kan rangking satu di kelas ini, jadi jangan pelit padaku" pinta haechan dengan senyum menjijikannya, menurut jaemin.

Jaemin langsung mengeluarkan buku tulis biologinya dari kolong meja, memberikannya pada lelaki bermarga 'Lee' itu "terima kasih jaemin, kau memang yang terbaik!" cih! Di depannya saja ia bilang seperti itu. Palingan nanti juga membicarakan dirinya dibelakang bersama teman-teman centilnya itu.

Benar saja, saat jam istirahat ketika jaemin melewati meja yang berisi teman perkumpulan haechan, dirinya samar samar mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh pria tengil itu "-kau tahu wajahnya ituloh yang membuatku rasanya ingin melempar kan bangku saja! Mentang nentang dirinya juara kelas, cih!" yah kurang lebih seperti itu yang ia dengar dari pembicaraannya.

Dan seperti biasanya, jaemin hanya tidak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk kosong dekat jendela, tak memperdulikan tatapan sinis yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya, sudah biasa.

"hei, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tiba tiba seorang laki laki yang tidak jaemin kenal menghampirinya, dengan nampan makanan di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah, ia juga memakai seragam sepertinya, tapi terlihat sangat tidak rapi dengan kemeja pria itu yang tidak di masukkan dan cardigannya dilipat sampai siku, bahkan ia tidak memakai dasi.

Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab, dirinya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Lelaki itupun langsung duduk di hadapannya, menatap dirinya yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan lelaki itu.

Sudah biasa ia mendapat tatapan menilai dari orang lain, jadi ia tidak perlu kaget lagi jika lelaki itu pun sama seperti temannya yang lain. Tapi ia risih terus terusan di tatap seperti itu. Jaemin berhenti menyuapkan makanannya, menatap lelaki yang kini masih melihat kearahnya itu.

"bisa tidak, tidak usah menatapku dengan pandanganmu itu?" ujar jaemin dengan nada tidak suka, "emm.. sorry, hanya saja sepertinya kau tidak kaget dengan kehadiranku?" jawab lelaki dengan rambut hitam arang nya itu.

"memangnya kau siapa? Tidak pentingkan aku kaget atau tidak?" cih! Memangnya siapa dia? Kalaupun lelaki itu anak pemilik sekolah ini, dirinya tidak takut. Karena kepala sekolah nya saja sangat memuji dirinya karena prestasi anak itu yang bisa di katakan mebawa dampak positif pada sekolahnya. Lalu buat apa dia takut kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini? Di keluarkan? Hah, imajinasi jaemin terlalu jauh, amat sangat.

"kau tidak mengenalku? Ok, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku jeno, kapten basket disekolah ini." jeno menggosokkan tangannya pada celana bahan yang ia kenakan, seperti gerakan membersihkan tangannya yang tidak kotor itu, lalu mengajak jaemin untuk bersalaman. Jaemin tidak langsung menjabat tangan mark yang berada di hadapannya itu, ia hanya melihatnya dengan tidak minat. Tidak membalas uluran tangan jeno.

Jeno yang tahu jaemin tidak mau bersalaman dengannya, mengambil tangan kanan anak itu yang masih memagang sumpitnya, mempertemukan telapak tangan itu pada telapaknya. "senang berkenalan denganmu" padahal jaemin tidak mengatakan apa apa pada lelaki yang mengaku bernama jeno itu. Tapi seolah tidak memperdulikan reaksi jaemin, jeno dengan tengilnya tersenyum manis, menampakkan eye smile lelaki itu.

"siapa namamu? Kau bahkan belum menyebutkan namamu. Hei, jangan jutek seperti itu. Nanti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu tahu!" kata jeno dengan nada bercanda, tapi tidak dengan jaemin. "tidak ada gunanya juga punya teman." Jawab jaemin sarkatis, ia tidak melanjutkan makannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan jeno sendiri.

Tidak tahu kah jaemin jika dirinya terus saja dihujami dengan tatapan tatapan yang semakin membuat ia bertambah risih? Bukan lagi dengan tatapan menilai, tapi lebih ke rasa iri padanya.

Jaemin tidak tahu jika dirinya secara tidak langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin. Karena ia dengan beruntungnya bisa di ajak ngobrol oleh ketua kapten basket sekolah ini. Murid yang terkenal dengan ketampanan nya itu dan juga murid yang bisa dibilang 'bermasalah'.

Jeno tidak beranjak dari duduknya, ia menatapi punggung sempit laki laki yang tidakmau menyebutkan namanya itu. Bingung dengan sikap anak itu yang sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya. Apa ia salah ngomong tadi? Dia kan hanya bercanda saja. Tapi berbeda dengan perkiraannya, jika anak itu akan tertawa ketika ia memberikan lelucon tadi. Tapi malah sebaliknya.

Jeno merasa tertantang untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang anak itu, baru kali ini ia tertarik dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali. Asal kalian tahu saja, jeno itu di juluki 'prince charming' nya sekolah itu. Semua orang juga tahu akan keberadaanya yang suka membolos dan membuat masalah itu. Bahkan, tak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan anak itu.

Mengesampingkan sifat buruknya, jeno itu adalah 'most wanted to be boyfriend' di kalangan semua gadis di sekolah ini, bahkan lelaki sekalipun. Gila memang, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Dan ia tentu saja kaget ketika mengetahui ada seorang lelaki yang tidak mengenalnya.

Setiap hari jeno selalu mengintili anak itu, walau tidak secara terang terangan. Ia bahkan sudah tahu nama anak itu, kelasnya dan bahkan tahu kebiasaan anak itu yang selalu ke perpustakaan setelah makan siang, mengambil tempat duduk di pojok yang jarang sekali ada yang mau menempatinya.

Dan selalu berakhir dengan jeno yang tersenyum sendiri menyadari dirinya begitu konyol dengan berpura pura membaca buku disana, berdiri dekat rak yang menutupi dirinya.

Jeno terus mengikuti anak itu sampai jam pulang sekolah, ia bahkan sudah jarang mengikuti latihan basket nya yang di adakan setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Sampai sampai ia di tegur oleh pelatihnya karena sering absen latihan basket.

Jeno memberanikan diri menghampiri jaemin yang sedang menunggu bus di halte. "kebetulan sekali yah," jeno melirik jaemin, lelaki itu kaget tapi tidak menampakkan wajah terkejutnya sedikitpun.

Jaemin menatap pria itu sinis tidak suka, dia bukannya tidak tahu jika selama ini ada yang menguntitnya, dirinya kaget ketika tahu yang selama ini menguntitnya adalah pria itu. "sudah puas mengutit ku?" jaemin langsung to the point.

Jeno dibuat salah tingkah oleh lelaki itu, ia tertawa hambar. Merasa konyol dengan perbuatanya. "hehe, kau sudah tahu ya?" jeno menggaruk tengkuknya "cepat katakan apa maumu?" kata jaemin lagi, "tidak ada. Tapi, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" tidak penting juga jeno bertanya seperti itu, dirinya bahkan sudah mengambil tangan jaemin untuk di genggamnya. Berjalan menjauhi halte itu dengan jaemin yang menatapnya tidak suka. Apa apaan lelaki itu? Seenaknya saja menyeretnya .

"hei! Lepaskan!" jaemin menarik tangannya dari jeno, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Jeno mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan jaemin, tidak lagi menyeret anak itu. Tapi tidak mengendurkan genggamannya, malah sekarang ia sudah menautkan jemari keduanya.

Jaemin menatap lelaki itu bingung, otaknya butuh beberapa menit agar mencerna perlakuan jeno padanya yang tiba tiba. ia benar benar tidak mengerti pada lelaki itu. pikirannya tiba tiba sangat lamban untuk dibuatnya berfikir.

Pertama, Ada seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya menghampiri dirinya yang sedang makan siang di kantin beberapa hari lalu.

Kedua, ia memang merasa beberapa hari ini seperti ada yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Ketiga, ternyata selama ini yang menguntitinya adalah lelaki yang seminggu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kapten basket itu. Jaemin tak mengerti dengan lelaki itu, sungguh.

Mereka terus berjalan entah kearah mana, karena jeno asal saja tadi menyeret anak itu. dan hasilnya, mereka tak tahu kemana mereka berjalan. "apa ini jalan kerumahmu?" jaemin menggeleng, "lalu kenapa kita kesini?" jeno menghentikan langkahnya, "kau yang menyeretku kesini, tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu" kata jaemin tanpa ekspresi "lalu rumah mu kearah mana?" jaemin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke belakang punggung jeno, sebuah jalanan sepi dengan cahaya lampu temaram lalu disana ada tangga yang menghubungkan jalanan diatasnya.

Jeno segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk jaemin tadi. Saat sudah mendekati satu anak tangga, tubuhnya tiba tiba menegang, jaemin yang merasakan jeno berhenti berjalan itu mengarahkan pandangnya pada lelaki itu. menerka nerka apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu ketakutan, mengarahkan pandangnya mengikuti pupil mata jeno, tapi sebelum dirinya sempat menemukan objek yang di lihat lelaki itu. dirinya lagi lagi dibuat terkejut ketika jeno tiba tiba menarik tangannya, menyeret nya lari kearah berlawanan.

Ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, dirinya mendapati sekumpulan pria bertubuh besar mengejar mereka. Sepertinya mereka preman, dari penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sangar, dengan tubuh kekar berotot yang terpampang jelas dibalik jaket nya.

Tapi kenapa mereka mengejarnya? Apa gara gara pria pria itu jeno terlihat seperti ketakutan tadi? Apa hubungan jeno dengan para preman itu? pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di otak jaemin, "bocah tengik! Berhenti kau! Kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi kali ini!" jaemin takut bukan main ketika salah satu dari ketiga pria itu meneriaki jeno dan dirinya. Jaemin semakin mempercepat larinya ketika mereka semakin dekat, oh tidak! Sepertinya mereka salah jalan, karena kini didepannya terlihat tembok tinggi menjulang, jalan buntu.

Detak jantung nya sudah berpacu sedari tadi, pelipisnya mengeluarkan buliran buliran keringat, napasnya terengah, mereka sudah tidak bisa kemana mana lagi. "mau apa kalian?!" jeno maju selangkah, dengan nyali yang sudah ciut ia menantang pria pria berbadan besar itu. "kau sangat tahu apa yang kami mau,anak manis" satu pria menjawab dengan seringaiannya, jeno melihat jaemin di belakang punggungnya, tubuh anak itu sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"lebih baik kau segera pulang, cantik. Karena kami hanya berurusan dengan kekasihmu ini" ujar salah satu pria berkepala botak itu dengan nada mengejeknya, yang diikuti gelak tawa pria lainnya. "kau bisa pulang sendiri kan jaemin? Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Kata jeno khawatir. Jaemin memang ingin pergi dari sana, tapi bagaimana dengan jeno? Lelaki itu mana bisa menghadapi pria pria yang bahkan tubuhnya lebih besar dari mereka berdua. Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeratkan tangannya di blazer jeno. "pergilah jaemin, aku hanya akan berbicara dengan mereka" kalo hanya ingin berbicara kenapa jeno mengusirnya?

Jeno melepaskan pegangan jaemin di pinggangnya, memegangi pundak tegang anak itu. "dengarkan aku jaemin, cepat pergi dari sini." perintah jeno penuh penekanan. Jaemin mau tidak mau menurutinya, berjalan melewati para preman di depannya. Jaemin menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, jeno masih memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Saat sudah menjauhi mereka, jaemin tidak benar benar langsung pulang, ia malah bersembunyi di balik tembok tidak jauh dengan tempat tadi.

Jeno yang melihat jaemin sudah tidak di dalam jarak pandangnya, langsung menatap kumpulan pria di depannya, "sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu dimana _dia_ " jeno menjawab dengan dingin "jangan pura-pura! Cepat katakan dimana ayahmu, selagi kami tidak memakai kekerasan padamu." Jawab pria yang berkumis tebal "lee taeyong bukan ayahku, aku sudah katakan tidak tahu dimana pria bajingan itu." jeno menjawab dengan nada penuh kebenciannya, dan lagi ia tidak suka ketika mereka memanggil pria yang sudah meninggalkanya itu dengan sebutan ayah. Walau memang benar ia anak dari lee taeyong, tapi ia tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

Seseorang yang meninggalkannya dan ibunya. Lalu ketiga pria itu adalah seorang rentenir yang masih mengejar keberadaan si keparat lee taeyong. "cih, cepat katakan dimana dia bocah tengik!" salah satu pria itu maju dengan tangan terkepal disisinya, sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi jeno. Siap menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah tampan murid sekolah itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya jeno bertemu dengan mereka, karena sebelum sebelumnya ia sudah pernah mengalami keadaan terdesak seperti ini, bersama ibunya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya hanya dirinya yang harus selalu menghadapinya ketika bertemu dengan mereka. Karena sebulan yang lalu ibunya meninggal karena sakit yang di deritanya. Jeno amat sangat terpuruk ketika itu, di dunia ini yang ia punya hanya ibunya. Ibu yang menyayangi dia dengan setulus hati, ibu yang sabar dengan kenakalan anak itu, ibu yang berpura pura tegar di hadapannya, ibu yang selama ini mati matian menghidupi dirinya, yang rela banting tulang demi ia sekolah dengan layak. Kini sudah tiada.

Satu pukulan keras mengenai pelipis jeno, dirinya terjatuh menghantam aspal. Jeno cepat cepat berdiri, membalas pukulan pria yang kini sudah berdarah bibirnya, rentenir itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah. "berani kau melawan bocah tengik!" kedua pria tadi yang hanya diam berdiri kini menampakkan taringnya. Ketiganya langsung menghujami jeno dengan pukulan pukulan yang masih dapat ditepis anak itu. tapi yang namanya satu lawan tiga, pasti dirnya kalah.

Jaemin yang sedari tadi memerhatikan jeno dari balik tambok melebarkan matanya kaget, tangannya sudah menutupi mulutnya agar tidak memekik ketika satu pria melepaskan tinjunya pada jeno, diikuti kedua pria lainnya.

Entah kenapa jaemin ingin menangis melihat jeno terus dipukuli oleh ketiga pria itu. dirinya ingin sekali menghampiri jeno, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku, tidak mau digerakkan. Air matanya sudah menetes, melihat keadaan jeno yang babak belur.

Lalu ketiga pria tadi meninggalkan jeno setelah menendangnya beberapa kali. Jaemin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menghampiri jeno yang sudah tak berdaya di aspal, memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan. Jeno terbatuk ketika jaemin memangku kepalanya, mencoba tersenyum dihadapan anak dilihatnya tadi sudah pulang. Mencoba memberi tahu jika ia baik baik saja. Wajahnya sudah babak belur, bahkan bibrinya sudah berdarah diujungnya.

Hati jeno mencelos ketika melihat jaemin menangis, "bodoh! Jeno bodoh!" jaemin memukul mukul pundak jeno dengan tangan kecilnya, tangisnya meledak. "akh! Jaemin sakit," jaemin itu seperti tidak tahu keadaan, jeno yang badannya sudah sakit malah di tambah pukulan dari anak itu. "seharusnya kau lari saja tadi! Bukannya melawan para preman itu!" entah kenapa dada jaemin begitu sesak, dan ini pertama kalinya ia menangis karena lelaki yang bukan siapa siapanya itu.

"aku tidak apa apa jaemin," jeno tertawa menampakkan senyum manisnya, "jangan tertawa bodoh! Kau ini sedang sakit, jangan menunjukkan wajah konyolmu itu." jaemin memarahi jeno yang sepertinya tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, memaki anak itu yang malah tertawa dengan konyolnya.

"aku sudah biasa berkelahi, dan pukulan mereka tidak seberapa" entah jeno harus sedih atau senang ketika anak itu menangis karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya, di usapnya pipi jaemin yang masih meneteskan air mata, bahkan sudah menetes beberapa ke pipinya. "tidak seberapa tapi kenapa membuatmu bonyok huh?" mereka malah berdebat tidak penting.

Jeno tidak menjawab, ia menarik tengkuk jaemin untuk mendekat. Menempelkan bibir keduanya, dirasanya bibir anak itu sedikit asin karena air mata. Dan sepertinya jaemin tidak menolak. Jaemin dengan masih memangku kepala jeno dan menundukkan kepalanya, jeno melumat bibir tipis itu perlahan. Mereka berciuman di bawah bulan yang menumpahkan sinarnya dengan terang.

 _I like the way how you're holdin' me_

 _I like the way how you're lovin' me_

 _I like the way how you're touchin' me_

 _I like the way how you're kissin' me_

End.

Maaf sebelumnya kalo gak nyambung sama sekali-_- tadinya ini aku buat untuk haechan sama mark, tapi ku kangen nana sangat. jadilah diganti nomin muehehe

i miss nana so much. Luv u jaemin cantik:*

See u mwahh.


End file.
